Me and My PED's Surgeon
by time.forgets
Summary: SHH Calliope," I heard from beneath the mound of blankets. "Arizona's sleeping!"-Just a group of cute, fluffy one-shots so come and read these! Jules. Final chapter now so come and show your love :
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Okay, I know that I should be writing Bad Romance but in light of uhh...new revelations...episode 21.....I am in denial and as in Australia we are only up to Episode 17 therefore, they are still wondorously happy which made me think of all of these and gave me a big push to write it. So read this and be in denial with me! I hope these make you smile.**

**Disclaimer: Soo....if I owned them....these things would not be happening =(**

_Rawr- the page divider button isn't working!!!!!_

I locked the front door behind me, letting out a heavy sigh as I put my keys and jacket on the counter lightly. Christina and Owen were at the hospital but I didn't want to wake up Arizona so I toed off my shoes and tiptoed over to our bedroom.

I opened the door and saw a flash of blonde curls before the owner hastily hid herself under the covers.

"What are you doing baby?" I asked tiredly, her antics however strange picking my mood up instantly. "Why aren't you asleep?"

I looked at the clock, 2:30am. Yep, Arizona was usually knocked out by this time if she wasn't on call.

"Shh Calliope," I heard from beneath the mound of blankets. "Arizona's sleeping!"

"What are you on about Arizona?" I asked my obviously delusional girlfriend.

"SHH!" she whispered louder this time. "You have to be quiet, Arizona's asleep! She's sleeping!"

I tackled the noisy blankets, pulling them down over her grinning head, her blonde curls in a mess above her head. I couldn't help but giggle at her cuteness and her smile grew impossibly larger as she watched me.

"You're an idiot you know that?" I told her with a quick peck on her delicious lips.

"Uh huh."

* * *

**A.N. I have another two already written so review and I'll get them up soon!! Hope this cheered everyone up....it cheered me up so yeah. Review =) **

**Jules**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks for the heap of amazing reviews. I hope this brightens the day for everyone and set aside people's worry about what's happening to our favourite couple XD REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothinggg...**

_Alex POV_

"Take off my pants!" echoed around the apartment and I briefly wondered how Christina managed to live in a place with such thin walls. Most of my brain though was trying to block out the fact that it was my PED's attending, my teacher who was being commanded to remove her girlfriends pants. I awkwardly coughed and looked around at everyone else, Meredith and Lexie with matching red faces and an almost bored look adorning Christina's. She must hear this way too often.

"Arizona!" Callie's loud voice threatened. "Take my pants off now!"

My face was almost as red as the Grey sister's as my mind dipped dangerously into the gutter. What! They were both hot chicks and I had already slept with one of them...

A loud squeal came from behind the shut door and Christina started yelling what she been saying to Meredith before to combat the assorted noises being chucked around the apartment.

All of a sudden Callie's bedroom door opened with a bang and a blur of giggling, blonde sprinted across the apartment, jumping over the sofa next to us and slipping around on the floor before flying out the front door, the whole time holding up a pair of oversized grey sweat pants that were threatening to fall off her hips and pool onto the floor.

"ARIZONA!" Callie wasn't far behind her, following the same path in bright pink _Hello Kitty_ sleeping shorts. Wow, I never would have guessed that. "I SAID, TAKE THEM OFF!"

She slammed the apartment door behind her and it was gloriously quiet before I heard the unmistakable sound of someone being tackled to the ground.

Victory for Torres.

A few seconds later the door opened again and Callie strode in, a grumpy PED's surgeon thrown over her shoulder who made a face at us as she was carried back into the bedroom. Yep, that's my superior right there.

"Does this happen often?" a rather bemused Meredith asked Christina.

"Oh you have _no_ idea."

* * *

**;D Hope you enjoyed reading coz I certainly enjoyed writing it! Next one will be up very soon if I get the awesome amount of reviews everyone gave me last chapter!**

**Jules**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Reeeally short this one know but it is one of my favourites basically because this is _my_ favourite thing in the world to do and I thought that Arizona might feel the same way =) In attempts to keep the authors note shorter than the story, I will stop here but pleeeease review =) I love your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: /does not own**

_....rawrr the divider line still isn't working...._

Grocery shopping. For me it always seemed like such a cute thing. No matter where you went you saw all kinds of couples walking down the aisles holding hands with a basket in their other hand. You saw families of all sizes choosing what to have for dinner, what snacks the kids were going to have for school. I had always wanted this but Erica and I were too nervous to be seen in public and George would never had behaved in such a domestic fashion. Well, with me anyway.

I was sure that Arizona would let me indulge in this domestic fantasy but as we walked hand in hand towards the shopping centre, my heart hammering, she let go of me and rushed towards the trolleys.

"Push me Calliope! Please!" she asked and her eyes were so pleading and her mouth was set in the cutest pout that I couldn't refuse.

Since then, every time we go shopping she insists on sitting in the trolley, making towers of all the groceries I put in there, only surfacing to give me a kiss when I get her Spag-a-saurus, her favourite.

Sometimes I'm sad that I'm missing out on my little shopping fantasy but as I watch her give voices to the celery and the cheese before getting the Spag-a-saurus to wreak havoc upon her grocery city, I think that maybe this is better.

* * *

**Review pretty please? And I have another one typed up ready to go for you guys =)  
Jules.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Okay, not my favourite one....I like the idea but it didn't come out too well on the page but meh, I hope you enjoy it anyway! You guys who review are amazing and you are constantly making my day so pleeease continue and I will post the next one soon! :D**

_-this stuuuupid divider line still isn't working- /unleashes monster_

_Alex POV_

I felt some long and hard press into my back and I instantly flung myself around, coming face to face with the last person I would have thought of.

"Dr. Robbins?" I asked uncertainly, my eyes flicking from her blue ones to the sword she was poking into my stomach repeatedly.

"Take this," she whispered, her eyes darting around suspiciously. "You'll know what to do when the time comes, young grasshopper."

I shrugged it off, thinking it was just one of Arizona's rather frequent strange actions but I kept the sword just in case, I mean- I was on her service today and I did have to do what she told me too. It was all okay until Dr. Avery, the pretty boy with no brains walked up next to where I was doing charts to talk to one of the nurses there. His hand accidently hit my leg and he turned around instinctively to apologise before pausing, blinking a few times and hitting the same spot on my leg.

Like I said, he wasn't the brightest spark.

So yeah, Jackson Avery, of course, was the one to find out that I had a plastic sword down my scrub pants.

I slapped his hand away, giving him a glare that clearly stated he had just crossed the guy rules and walked away in the other direction, scowling to myself and vowing to chuck away the stupid fake sword as soon as I could.

"Dr. Karev!" And realistically I knew that Dr. Robbins couldn't read minds but she sounded mad and I couldn't think of anything else I could have done to upset her other than what I was doing right then, heading to the locker rooms to hide away the sword.

"Have you finished the charts?" she asked me, still yelling from the play area where the kids who weren't bed ridden played during the day.

"Uhh, no ma'am." I had never called her ma'am before but she was sounding very commanding and it was a little bit frightening. I walked closer towards her and the group of kids in various states of recovery around her.

"Well why haven't you?" she asked in the same volume, despite the fact that I was right in front of her but then I could see the glint of a smile in her eyes even though her face was deadly serious and I wondered just what she was up to.

"Uhh, I was just...on my way...to..." I couldn't really tell her I was about to get rid of the sword could I now?

"That is not a good enough answer!" she yelled, a smile finally gracing her features as she pulled out a matching sword from her own scrub pants. "En guard!"

* * *

_Callie POV_

I was hurrying down the corridor to see Arizona in between surgeries when I heard yelling coming from the play room. I changed direction from the front desk and followed the noise until I came across my girlfriend in the midst of a sword fight with Alex Karev.

I watched as they duelled; each of them way to comfortable with the weapon for my liking but I couldn't help but smile. I guess this was Arizona's way of getting rid of her jealously for the man.

A good old fashioned swordfight to win her lady. Not that I needed any winning over because I would pick Arizona over Karev any day.

I watched a little longer as they fought, the kids looking on and cackling with glee as their favourite doctors fought to the death.

It ended with a very unrealistic but very dramatic death by Alex as Arizona jabbed him extra hard in the chest and I found myself clapping along with kids, laughing as she took her bows before helping Karev off the floor.

I snuck out before seeing her because the extra few minutes I had spent watching the epic sword fight had made me late for my next surgery.

It didn't matter too much though because it was _totally_ worth it.

* * *

**A.N. :D Review please and I will give you another one soon!**

**Jules**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**A.N. You guys are seriously awesome- you put a smile on my face from all your wonderful reviews! Glad to know that the little story that could is being enjoyed :D This chapter is a personal favourite I think (second so far, only to the very first one...okay maybe the pants one too anyway) I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it and pleeeease review! It makes me happy, makes the chapter come quicker and is good karma =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy...._continued at the bottom_**

* * *

_^--look the dividing line decided to work this time!_

_Calliope POV_

I groaned as the unmistakable sounds of the TV invaded my sleepy ears. I tried yelling at whoever was watching the thing to turn it off but as I had just woken up it came out sounding more like some sort of wild animal that English.

So I staggered out of my deliciously warm bed and was halfway to the kitchen and the glories of my morning coffee when my senses finally kicked in and sound started to penetrate my brain.

"Nueve!" came an annoyingly high pitched voice from the TV that I had tried and failed to block out.

"Nueve," the obedient voice copied.

"Diez!" the TV squawked.

"Diez," the voice repeated.

I shuffled over to the TV, recognising the voice instantly but not trusting my sleepy brain to be telling the truth by nothing but a voice. I peered over the couch and saw the unmistakable head of blonde curls that was my girlfriend, talking along with none other than the little ball of insanely high-pitched talking that was Dora the Explorer.

"Now let's all say it together! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, sies, siete, ocho, nueve, diez!"

And I watched as my adorable dork of a girlfriend horribly butchered the Spanish numbers, wincing at every mispronunciation before clapping at the end, the horrified look on her face at me catching her totally worth the pain of waking up to such an annoyingly chirpy voice.

"You know, if you wanted to learn Spanish you could have just asked."

**

* * *

**

**...or Dora the Explorer! (I didn't want to ruin it for you guys XD)**

**REVIEW! And I will give everyone cookies....Next chapter should be out...soonish and reviews will only make it come faster! =P**

**Jules**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. FIRST OF ALL this chapter is dedicated to Casey! Who has sat and tuned out my multiple rants and gave me the inspiration that led to me being able to write this little (quite large actually) chapter. I like it and it also inspired me to write something along these lines for my English story (the English teacher will never know...unless she reads Calzona fanfics....) so here's to you Casey and time well spent in Psychology =)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one (even little Ellie has been stolen!)**

_---Just when I thought the dividing lines liked me -.- stupid things! grr!---_

_Arizona POV_

My feet shuffled on their own accord down the deserted corridor. It wasn't often that the hospital had this eerie silence about it but after a slow night in the pit and an even slower one up here in PED's, everyone had gone on an impromptu and long overdue break. I would be joining them soon but before heading off home I wanted to check in once more with my patients. I was too tired to flick my wheels out so I just dragged my feet behind me, cursing the extra weight the wheels added.

I looked in all of the rooms, smiling as I took in the sight of all my sleeping kids and their not so sleeping parents. As I came into my last patient's room, Ellie, who was a beautiful six year old, in her for kidney stones. I smiled even bigger as I saw her very awake, staring out the window at the ever present rain running down the glass pane.

"What are you still doing awake?" I said, my stern voice being betrayed by my dancing eyes and smile. We made sure that there was a definite 'bed time' in PED's to make sure that the kids kept as normal routine as possible.

"I can't sleep Dr. Robbins," she said and with her short curly dark hair and wide brown eyes I could do nothing but crawl out of my professionalism and onto her bed, taking up the position her various relatives usually occupied.

"Can you tell me a story?" And her voice was so strong, sure and unabashed that I found myself agreeing even though I could barely remember the last time I had told a bedtime story.

"Once upon a time."

"In a land far, far away?"

"Of course. There was a beautiful princess. She had long dark curly hair and beautiful big brown eyes. Her name was Princess" _Callie _"Kelly."

"That's close to my name!" Ellie said enthusiastically and I guiltily smiled. Of course I had meant to do that.

"Well the beautiful Princess Kelly had been trapped in a tower by her big mean father, Papa Torres. The tower was guarded by a ferocious dragon and everyone was too scared to face the horrid creature to save poor Princess Kelly.

After years and tears, papa Torres found he missed his daughter so he sent a decree across the lands that any knight brave enough to face and defeat the dragon could marry his beautiful daughter. Many brave knights attempted to save the beautiful Kelly but none, not even the humble Sir George or the legendary Sir Sloan could get past the ferocious dragon. Finally, there were no more knights left in the kingdom, or the next kingdom or the next kingdom! Papa Torres was terribly sad because he thought that he would never ever see his daughter again.

All of a sudden one of his servants came rushing in.

"Your highness" he said. "There's one last knight brave enough to save your daughter."

Papa Torres looked up eagerly, this knight was the last chance that he had to see his daughter so he sent his servant to find the knight and to give them his good wishes on their quest to finally rescuing his daughter.

In the next kingdom over, Sir Arizona was setting off on her perilous quest to save the trapped Princess Callie."

"I thought her name was Kelly?" Ellie asked tiredly, her brown eyes flickering between open and shut.

"Oh of course," I stumbled slightly. I was definitely getting a little too into this story.

"She was setting off on her perilous quest to save the trapped Princess Kelly. She travelled for many long hot days and many freezing cold nights until she finally came to the giant castle where Princess Kelly was imprisoned.

She walked into the castle but had to run into the dark entrance hall as the door slammed behind her, trapping her in the cold, quiet room."

Ellie's wide brown eyes were staring at me in shock and awe. Oh yeah, this fairytale was about to be kicked up a notch.

"She wondered up flights and flights of stairs, trying in vain to find the trapped Princess before she found the elusive dragon.

As she was climbing up the hundredth flight of stairs to the highest room of the tallest tower she suddenly heard a loud _BANG_ and drew her sword as a mighty plume of fire was sent in her direction. She waited until the fire had died down and ducked behind her shield as she ran up the stairs getting closer and closer to the terrifying, fire breathing beast when with a loud bang ending with Sir Arizona sliding down the stairs she had just climbed, she tripped over the so called terrifying creature.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the little dragon yelled and the stunned knight. Sir Arizona didn't know dragons could talk and she certainly didn't expect the dragon to be so small when she had such a big reputation.

"There are meant to be no more knights left in all the kingdoms," the dragon explained, pacing back and forth in front of the door that Sir Arizona knew would lead to the good Princess.

"I know Mrs. Dragon," Sir Arizona tried to explain humbly. "I'm from a very distance kingdom and the Papa Torres had all but given up when I offered to save the good princess."

"Oh ok," the dragon replied, scratching its black scaly head thoughtfully. "Well you are a lot different from the other idiots who have tried to save the princess so I think I will let you through as long as you promise to treat her right," the dragon finally decided, looking Sir Arizona up and down judgmentally before turning around and knocking on the big wooden door.

"Oi Torres!" the dragon yelled and Sir Arizona was very surprised because she thought that the dragon would be more polite to the princess. "You have a guest."

"I thought I told you not to let anyone up here?" a beautiful voice came from inside the room and Sir Arizona slowly walked up the last few steps to see around the door.

"Hi," Sir Arizona said and Princess Kelly turned around suddenly, not even noticing as she knocked a bottle to the floor.

"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly, her long, dark, curly hair hanging perfectly over her shoulders.

"My name is Sir Arizona and I am a knight from many kingdoms away. I am here to save you on behalf of your father, King Torres."

The beautiful princess looked at Sir Arizona quickly before turning back to her dresser.

"If you are here on behalf of my father then you can leave and tell my father that the dragon was just too terrifying and you couldn't save me."

Sir Arizona was very confused by this because she had thought that the princess was trapped yet it sounded like she wanted to stay here.

"But don't you want to go home? What about your family?" the knight asked, very confused at the whole turn of events.

"They are the ones who locked me up here in the first place and my tower is much more interesting than home ever was you see because I have made friends with the dragon and the other princess's who are trapped here and it is much more fun than being stuck with my family."

"You aren't the only princess who is trapped here?" Sir Arizona asked, the things Princess Kelly telling her baffling her already tired mind.

"Of course not," Princess Kelly laughed. "Castle's are in demand around here, there aren't enough for each princess to have their own- not to mention the price of hiring a personal dragon is outrageous!"

"But I can't go home and tell the King that I've failed because this is my first quest for a knight and I don't want to fail my first quest!" Sir Arizona was getting quite upset about having to leave without the Princess.

Princess Kelly wasn't a mean person though and she saw that Sir Arizona didn't want to have tell everyone in her kingdom of her failure so she thought of a plan. She liked the knight and it was about time that they had some new blood in the castle. Less and less princesses were being banished as the years went on!

"How about you stay in the castle with me and the other princesses?"

Sir Arizona was quite flustered for she was nothing but a humble knight and didn't feel like she deserved to live with all of the princesses but Princess Kelly insisted that she stayed with her and all her friends until she finally gave in.

And they lived happily ever after," I finished quickly when I realised that the person I was telling the story to was fast asleep, her tiny face peaceful amongst her dark curls.

"I see you're forcing your Sapphic ways on the children." Mark's voice startled me from looking at the small girl and I slowly climbed up off of the small hospital bed.

"I've uncovered your secret," he continued. "You're planning to raise a generation of lesbians who you will then use to take over the world and completely abolish the male human except for reproducing and mowing lawns.

I couldn't help but giggle silently and I was clutching my side as I shuffled Mark out of the sleeping girl's room.

"You've caught onto my plan," I whispered dramatically. "What will I do now?"

"Take the coffee," he said handing me a coffee which said _Love Calliope_ on the top and I loved not only how much she cared for me but how much she had Mark Sloan twisted around her little finger.

"Thank you Mark."

"You're welcome," he grumbled not catching my eye and went back down the elevator.

"When Callie calls to make sure you gave me the coffee, tell her I'll be home soon!"

"Do I look like your slave?" he called out over the top of the arriving elevator ding.

"Yes!" I got in just as the doors closed behind him.

Victory coffee always tasted better than normal coffee.

* * *

**If this put a smile on your face then review- even if it is just with a smiley face, it makes my day to know that this is making people happy! (And continuing obsessive denial around the globe ;)**

**Yay! A nice long one- next up should be a cute little fluffy chapter as requested =) **

**Jules**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**A.N. Wow, I just saw 6x18 and it's getting harder and harder to deny this...I really feel sorry for you people who are episodes ahead of me. Anyway- this has taken a lot longer to write because of three reasons which you probably don't care about but I shall tell you anyway. a) I keep on getting really good depressing break up ideas which we REALLY don't want- especially in this story. b) I have the HUUUGEST amount of work all due around about now at school and c) I'm writing Bad Romance (yes finally!) so a chapter for that should be out soon =) **

**Anyways- I'm not sure I like this one as much and it's not quite as....cute....as the other ones but it was fun entering into Teddy's POV and was funny because my friend did this the other day. Sorry Mata and I really don't have cancer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone which sucks I know...**

* * *

_^----- Yay! It's still working ;D_

_Teddy POV_

"I'm so emotional right now." I looked over at the blonde woman talking and smiled into my sandwiches, Arizona was at least good for entertainment during lunch.

"What's the matter?" Callie piped up from next to her, her hand moving to rub her shoulder and I felt the familiar...jealously wasn't the right word; maybe resentment, for the fact that they worked so well together, the fact that they were always there for each other. I wanted that but it wasn't the time to think about angsty thoughts. And who could with the pair of women across from me making googoo eyes at each other.

"I swear, if someone says something sad I'll cry," Arizona said, still pouting. If I had took a moment to think over what I was about to do and all the ways which Callie and Mark could hurt me I probably would have never said anything; but I was as tired as everyone else and it just kind of fell out of my mouth before I could even think rationally.

"I have cancer."

Arizona's clear blue eyes snapped up to mine quickly and the smile on my face and the sarcastic tone of my voice obviously weren't showing her that I had been joking because as she looked at me her eyes filled with water and her bottom lip started to quiver slightly, her lips turning down in the most adorable sad face I had seen.

"I don't really," I said, watching her to see if she was going to show any signs of laughter from the fact that she had led me on and that I actually thought that I had made her cry but her bottom lip wasn't receding and ever so slowly a big tear fell over the edge of her eye and ran down her cheek, others following quickly in its wake.

_Aww shit._

I instantly felt terrible as I watched the ever perky PED's surgeon start crying before me, groaning as she tried to hide her red rimmed eyes under her lab coat.

"I know you don't," she half sobbed, attracting the gazes of curious doctors and nurses sitting around us which only seemed to speed up the tears. I didn't know what to do, I mean sure I've made a few people in my life cry but Arizona hadn't even looked that sad before and I truly never expected her to react like she did.

I walked around the table and awkwardly hugged her, the action feeling weird for me, my face being suddenly filled with blonde hair and I tried to avoid sneezing while Arizona finished sniffling into the arm of my coat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I murmured and looked at Callie, a rather freaked out expression on my face but she was just sitting back with a small smile on her face.

At least she was used to the PED's surgeon's strange moods.

I patted her head gently for a little bit until with final large sniff she poked her head out of my lab coat.

"I think I'm okay now," she said, fine if not a little hoarse and with a small, embarrassed smile she got up out of her chair, pulling the dark woman up with her and walking out of the cafeteria, turning around and waving at me as she left, the biggest smile on her face. I could only wave back dazedly.

Boy, she was a rollercoaster ride.

* * *

**A.N. I will try my super hardest to get out another chapter, some cute Arizona/Callie stuff like this chapter was meant to be which really didn't happen but I have a heap of ideas and I just need your encouragement to get them written down! Please review! :D It makes me smile,**

**Jules**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Okay, so right after I posted the last chapter saying how I had no inspiration for cuteness, I went to bed and took my writing book and my new pen and BAM! 5 chapters written =) And I think they are more like the older chapters so I hope this makes you smile, and if it did then pop it in a review- just a smiley face makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a Pirates hot water bottle =)**

_And just a really quick note to those people reading **Bad Romance**; turns out that the dividing lines hated me more than I thought and so throughout the whole story there is no stopping between sections so I am fixing that up now- so if that was something annoying you than it's all better now! =)_

**

* * *

**

_^----score! I think it's starting to like me =) Or maybe it's just scared coz it knows I want to kill it after it being so mean in Bad Romance..._

_Callie POV_

I staggered through the door and raced to my room, not being careful about the noise because my need for sleep far outweighed my consideration for my roommates.

I paused briefly at the door and smiled softly; Arizona fast asleep in my bed was a sight I never got used to and I had to stop and watch her blonde hair move as she breathed deeply, the blankets jumping around as she fidgeted. I changed into my pyjamas quickly and slid into the warm sheet, trying to find a space around Arizona who had, as usual, spread her tiny body across the whole bed leaving me no room.

I had finally settled down, wrapping my arms around her warm body when I felt it. It was a soft fabric but not the same one as her pyjamas or her blankie which often found its way into our bed so I wrestled with the foreign object that was stuck under my heavier-than-she-looked girlfriend until with a final tug I freed it.

I found myself looking at a hot water bottle, the weird fabric that I had felt covering it to stop uou from burning your toes. I was about to chuck it on the floor as it had lost its heat ages ago, I was a much better heater anyway, when I saw it.

_beware of pirates! _

It said in bright blue text with a small picture of a pirate ship to match. I chuckled at her cuteness and snuggled closer, pressing a small kiss to her shoulder and then her temple in a silent goodnight.

"Sleep well my little pirate," I whispered against her hair, receiving something that was either 'I like guacamole' or 'Goodnight Calliope.'

I was betting on the second; Arizona hated guacamole.

* * *

**Short, sharp and sweet =)....hopefully. Please review if it made you smile!**

**Jules**


	9. Chapter 9

****

:D You are all fabulous! The reviews I have been getting are amazing and I just realised how many smiley faces and exclamation marks I put in the replies but that's how happy you guys make me :D This is, in my opinion, a super cute chapter and I also have the next chapter ready to post =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody =(

* * *

_Arizona POV_

We had set up camp in the park, our park, with blankets and hot chocolate to combat the very low temperatures all because I had insisted that Calliope and I went star gazing. She had told me the other day that she had never been star watching before and me, being an expert star-look-er-at-er, had waited for the first clear night to drag her out here.

"And that's Orion's Belt." I pointed to a familiar pattern of stars, Calliope nodding and smiling even though I could tell she was looking in a completely different place than me.

"What about that really big bright one, right there?" she said, pointing to the offending light in the sky,

"That's probably a planet, maybe Mars."

"Oh okay," she replied, turning her head to face me and I dragged my eyes away from the night sky to look into her dark brown eyes. We just looked at one another for a little bit and I felt the familiar pull in the pit of my stomach, like there were hundreds of butterflies trapped inside there and I slowly moved in closer for a quick kiss before turning back to the stars.

"Thankyou for bringing me out here," she whispered and in the dark it seemed to echo making it sound like she had yelled it.

"You're welcome Calliope."

She turned back to the stars and we laid in comfortable silence, my head nestled in Callie's shoulders.

"Hey look! A shooting star!" she said excitedly, pointing a finger to the mass expanse of blank above us. I followed her line of sight until I saw what her finger was tracing.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"That's a satellite."

* * *

**Be awesome and make my day with a review- next chapter will be out soon I promise! :D**

**Jules**


	10. Chapter 10

****

**A.N. Really short but one of my favourites...wait I say that every chapter...anyway, REVIEW! And I promise the next chapter will be up suuuuuper soon =)**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this tiny little story which is almost shorter than the A.N!**

* * *

_Callie POV_

I was finishing off some charts in an on-call room; so completely absorbed in the task that I didn't even hear the door open.

If I had looked up then I would have seen my girlfriend with downcast, watery and red-rimmed eyes, standing awkwardly at the door. As it was, I looked up as she let out a particularly loud sniffle. I barely even had time to notice her quivering bottom lip before I had gotten up and pulled her into a big hug, stroking her messy hair comfortingly.

She had probably had another run-in with the chief because I knew that these weren't the gut wrenching sobs that the tiny coffins brought on but I pulled back anyway, wiping under her eyes where her mascara had run, leaving her to tell me what had happened.

"What's wrong baby?" I probed when she stayed silent, staring at me with big, sad puppy dog eyes.

"Mufasa died."

* * *

**:D Did you smile? And guess who got a pair of Heelys! And also guess who stacked it 15 million times in one night =P**

**Jules**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Okay so originally this one was going to be put up further on but after last chapters shortness I figured that you guys deserved a long one :D Thanks for all the fantastic reviews guys! You keep on making my days better and better =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone**

**Here's to being as good of a cook as Arizona**

* * *

_Callie POV_

I was teaching Arizona how to make pancakes and I could easily see it becoming a disaster. We had only put flour in a big mixing bowl and already both of us and most of the bench were covered in it.

"Now you need to crack the eggs," I said pulling away from the big mess and over to the fridge. "You can do that right?" At this point in time I wasn't overly confident that Arizona could handle it without getting the whole kitchen and herself covered in egg.

"Of course I can. You worry too much Calliope," she told me while digging out little pieces of egg shell that were floating around in the gooey substance. I looked in the bowl as she whisked, my hand stopping her movements as I grabbed a tiny bit that she had missed, all the while looking at her pointedly.

"Leave me alone!" she said, half amused and half embarrassed.

"Okay, now they're all mixed up you can tip it into the flour." She picked up the little bowl and was halfway through pouring when I saw it.

"STOP!" I yelled, diving once again for a tiny piece of eggshell, Arizona huffing next to me while her lips turned down in a definite pout. I couldn't help it; instead of wiping my hands on a tea towel I ran my gooey fingers across her cheek electing a yell and an indignant "Calliope!" from the now flour-ey and egg-ey blonde beside me. It took a second but eventually her face turned from that of petulant horror to a huge smile as she tipped the left over flour onto my head making my hair turn completely white and me cough and splutter all the while looking for ammunition.

Ah ha! The chocolate chips made a soaring arc to Arizona and she dodged the yummy bullets with expert timing. I was going to have to do better than that if I wanted to keep my dignity.

I grabbed the tub of half melted butter just as she grabbed a egg in each hand and in felt like we were in slow motion as butter and eggs collided in the middle of the kitchen, coating the floor but mostly us in floury, sticky and squishy goop.

I was never going to get this out of my hair.

In one last bid for dominance I grabbed a handful of flour and rubbed it into her egg and butter drenched hair. Now at least we were even. The grumpy look on her face was too much for me and I leaned in, hungrily capturing her lips with my own, the flour floating in the air around us.

"Care to explain?" a very not amused voice piped up from the front door and we cheekily took our time, eventually turning to face our intruder.

Christina and Owen were standing dumb-struck at the door, looking at the epic mess around us with grumpy expressions. Uh oh. I flicked my gaze towards a powdery-white Arizona, the amusement and guilt clear in her face even under all the baking ingredients.

"Well?" no-nonsense, no-fun Christina asked, still at the front door.

"She started it!" we both yelled and I internally berated myself for not saying it half a second early. The accusing finger I was pointing at my girlfriend dropped as I looked at her again; this time I could tell that she was seconds away from breaking into a fit of giggles which, while would be utterly hilarious, would be a very bad choice if we wanted to keep Christina happy...well relatively happy, tonight.

"Come on, let's clean this up," I said, pulling my girlfriend's still sticky hand. She however set off towards the bedroom leaving dusty white footprints in her wake.

"Where are you going?" I asked, throwing a couple of chocolate chips that had survived the war into my mouth.

"To get cleaned up. Care to join?"

The chocolate chips suddenly seemed less inviting and I hurried off to join her leaving matching flour footprints, the biggest mess you've ever seen in the kitchen and Christina yelling at me, still at the front door.

I clearly had my priorities right.

* * *

**A.N. Review if you smiled =) Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Jules**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**A.N. Okay, back from cold, wet, cold, tiring, cold, busy, cold cadet camp which was SO COLD! So now you can get a new chapter while I thaw out =) I think I may have been very sleep deprived when I wrote this. Oh well, I still like it and I hope you do too! :D Your reviews are all amazing by the way, made my day after cold, wet, cold you get the point cadet camp =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Callie or Arizona and I don't totally own this idea. Thanks Lilo and Stitch**

* * *

_Callie POV_

I was sorting through our mountains of washing. After finding out that if any of us wanted to go out all we would have had to wear were two mismatched socks and an apron, we had set our long forgotten washing machine some really hard work. Said washing machine was now smoking because of something we had done to it (could washing machine break from overuse?) but at least we had finished with all our dirty clothes. Now, we just had to sort and fold them all so we could find our laundry floor once more.

"Can you see a pink and orange stripy sock anywhere?" I asked Arizona who was sitting cross-legged on the blown-up washing machine, not really helping with much folding but at least she wasn't in the way.

"Here's a pink and orange spotty sock, will that do?" she asked, digging around in the mountain of clothes before throwing said sock onto my head. Meh, close enough. I continued with the folding, cursing us all for not washing our clothes regularly so we could avoid this mess, periodically looking up at Arizona who was looking the poster girl for innocence right then, her pink pyjamas newly washed and her hair in braids.

I was digging for a particularly ninja sock when I heard my girlfriend jump off of the washing machine with a loud bang, making me jump and knock a basket of underwear over my head. Great.

I threw the garments off my head, raising my eyes at a bright pink thong that wasn't mine or Arizona's (care to explain Christina?) and walked out to the lounge room to see what Arizona was doing.

"To the Batcave Captain Calliope!" I heard and I flung myself around in time to see Arizona leap off the couch, Christina's batman underwear on the outside of her pyjamas and one of my bras on top of her head done up like a helmet, a blue pillow case fluttering in her wake.

* * *

**Did you smile? Did you laugh? Did you roll your eyes and wonder if I have a slight mental problem? REVIEW then! And tell me what you thought. Next one should be out soon and in a few chapters there should be (by request) a little puppy one-shot :D**

**Jules**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. Over 200 reviews! You guys are fantastic and thanks to everyone for making this little story make it big time =P Now this chapter may seem to some remarkably similar to the first one but after personally doing both I couldn't decide which one was more fun so I guess I'll leave it up to you! Please review- it really does make my day :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone**

* * *

_Callie POV_

I didn't want to wake her up; she had looked so peaceful before I had clambered out of bed to put on some coffee but I knew from experience that if I didn't wake her up now she would be grumpy the whole day and a grumpy PED's surgeon was not a productive PED's surgeon.

"Arizona!" I called as I made my way from the kitchen to our bedroom. "Wake up time!"

I heard a loud groan and just as I opened the door I saw my girlfriend dive under the covers, her whole body shaking from her laughter.

"Come on Arizona, you have to get up now," I said, wondering idly when I had become the mature one in the relationship.

"Oh no! Where's Arizona?" came the muffled reply from under the covers and I rolled my eyes, my face splitting into a massive smile at my girlfriend's favourite 'game'.

I strode quickly over to the bed, patting down all the covers, my smile growing even bigger as Arizona tried to control her giggles. Hmm, that wasn't going to do.

I climbed up on the bed and started jumping up and down, the covers being thrown about but not enough because my girlfriend was still stuck firmly under them and I came to the final resort; tickle torture.

I started tickling the 'empty bed', my fingers digging into soft skin.

"Hmm, where could my girlfriend be?" I yelled over her loud giggling and squealing, laughing as she thrashed about still under the covers.

I tickled all the way down her body until I found my target. Two fluffy sock covered feet.

I grabbed the offending limbs and pulled, her giggling turning into yells of protest as she slid out of the covers and landed with a big bang on the floor.

"Look at what I found!" I said cheerfully, getting only a glare in response as she clambered off the floor to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her.

I smiled despite Arizona's obvious grumpiness; she would be happy and perky as usual after her shower and breakfast anyway and that had just made my day seem that much more manageable.

I started humming as I went to the kitchen to make us pancakes. Yep, I could feel that today would be a good day. I grabbed the kettle and started to fill it up before I heard a loud '_CALLIOPE!'_ from the bathroom.

Oops.

* * *

**:D I hope it made you smile. If it did pop it in a review and spread the review love around XD Next chapter should be out soon and it does involve a puppy!**

**Jules**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. :D Okay, a little bit longer than usual between updates but can you believe it- I am slowly running out of ideas! And of course the rather depressing things happening to our girl's in greys isn't helping (remember I am only up to 6x20) so yeah; I've got a few more chapters up my sleeve but I could really use some ideas! So if you want to read something put it in a review and I will try my bestest to write it. Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are, as usual, amazing :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone, not even a puppy! (Although I do have a gorgeous 9 year old dog so who am I to complain?)**

* * *

_Callie POV_

"Oh look at him, he's adorable!"

"Arizona that's a pit-bull," I said, trying to calm down my over-excited girlfriend as she ran around the pound making goo-goo faces at all the dogs. We had decided that now would be as good of a time as any and after a few persuasive talks with our landlord I had driven Arizona, who had been shaking with excitement by that point, to the pound to pick out our new family member.

"What about this one?" I pointed to a tiny dog, Arizona racing over to me to look at our potential pet. I knew the answer straight away because at the first sight of the little Chihuahua she wrinkled up her nose, an action which left me no choice but to kiss her pouting lips, a goofy smile most likely on my face as I pulled away.

"I thought you wanted a dog Calliope, but if you really want a rat..."

I rolled my eyes as she cracked up laughing. _Small dogs were cute!_ I silently defended the little guy who Arizona was now making weird faces at through the cage. Poor dog; he would probably never recover from that.

We continued wandering around, Arizona's small, pale hand grasped tightly in my own; a fact which she probably didn't even notice but one that I was acutely aware of along with the warm fuzzy feeling it brought to my stomach.

"What about this one?" she yelled, racing ahead of my, her blonde hair settling across her face as she poked her fingers through the cage. "Aren't you gorgeous," she crooned, patting the dogs head gently. I had to agree; the dog had long silky fur and big brown eyes but I was imagining Christina's reaction to that long, silky hair all over the furniture and it wasn't looking pretty.

"Maybe a dog that doesn't malt so much baby," I said gently as I pulled my sad girlfriend away from the pretty dog.

With a yell she was off and running again, a giant smile once again on her face. "Calliope, come here!"

I walked over to the ball over hyper-activity that was Arizona standing eagerly at a cage, a scrawny brown dog peering at me through the metal. I tried to figure out what breed he was but I came to the same conclusion as the pound had; an empty square where the breed was usually written.

"I don't know, we don't even know what breed he is Arizona; or how big he'll grow or anything."

"But...but Calliope," Arizona said and my eyes flickered from the puppy's big sad brown eyes to my girlfriend's big sad blue ones, my resolve quickly slipping away as I stared at their matching puppy dog eyes.

"No, there are plenty of other dogs to choose from Arizona." Oh no, now the bottom lip was quivering and her bright blue eyes were filling up with tears. I knew that it was just a tactic for her to get what she wanted but I couldn't help it; it was just too adorable.

I took one more look at the scruffy puppy whose forlorn expression was just as cute as Arizona's.

"Okay, fine! But we're not naming him anything from a Disney movie."

* * *

**Did it live up to expectations? Did you smile? Do you have the sudden urge to go out and buy a puppy coz I sure do :D Review please (I hear it's good karma :)**

**Jules**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. I'm glad everyone liked the puppy one and I want to thank all of you guys for the overwhelming amount of ideas that everyone gave me. I will try to use them all but in quite a few cases I read your idea and then got one of my own so it may not be exactly the same as what you asked for but they have all given me heaps of inspiration so yeah, look forward to many more chapters yet :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybodyyyy **

* * *

_Teddy POV (because there's something so strange but fun about writing from her eyes!)_

"So then he came bursting into my surgery," Callie said, animatedly telling her story as Arizona and I listened, sipping our wine to help us all relax after a couple of stressful days.

"And he said-"

She was suddenly cut off by Arizona shushing her, holding her finger up in the air, her eyes focussed on something behind me. I turned around quickly but I couldn't see anything of great value, enough to stop Callie from telling her story anyway.

I turned back around, giving a quizzical look to the dark woman across from me. "I don't get it," I said, taking another look at the kitchen behind me for good measure.

"Me neither," the Latina replied. "But after all this time I just go with it," she said with a shrug and a soft smile in the frozen PED's surgeon's direction.

"Continue," Arizona's voice startled me out of the silence and I watched incredulously as Callie kept on with her story, neither of the women acknowledging the silent minute that had just passed except maybe a slightly bigger smile on the darker woman's face.

I yawned into my wine glass, turning around to the apparently captivating kitchen to check the time.

11:12

It was about time I got home, I had early rounds that next morning so I said my goodbyes and made my way to the front door, the blonde PED's surgeon's voice following me as I left.

"Did you make a wish Calliope?" reached my ears before I pulled the door closed. Oh, Arizona, sometimes you really do confuse me.

* * *

**It's okay Arizona, I always make a wish at 11:11 too =) Review if you smiled and tell me if you guessed what Arizona was doing before the authors note!**

**Jules**


	16. Chapter 16

****

**A.N. I can't believe there are so many of you that don't make a wish at 11:11! Anyway- I have just gone back and fixed up the MANY mistakes such as spelling, grammar etc. in previous chapters so that now they look kind of more like English than they used to! Thanks again to all your wonderful reviews :D You guys never fail to make my day better. Now read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and I only wish I owned Arizona's gumboots =(**

* * *

_Arizona POV_

I was staring dejectedly out of the window; my eyes following a water droplet as it slowly ran down the frosted glass and out of my sight. Why was it that the one time both Calliope and I had the day off the heavens had decided to open themselves up and drown us all?

I let out a super heavy sigh, trying to attract the attention of Callie whose nose was buried in her latest book. I was getting more and more bored but she just kept on reading, steadily ignoring my sighs and groans which were getting progressively louder.

"Calliopeeee," I groaned, jumping onto our bed and trying once again to pull her mind to more invigorating activities but she stayed stoic even with my lips on her neck before I finally gave up and flopped down beside her.

"I hate it when it's raining." I knew I was sounding like a whiney seven year old but my plans of walking around the parks and going to watch the ferry were ruined and I couldn't help it if I was grumpy.

With a loud crack Calliope shut her book and tossed it onto our bed before grabbing my hand and physically pulling me out of the warm blankets.

"Come on Ms. Grumpy, let's go for a walk!" Callie said cheerfully, standing in front of the closet while my brain tried to catch up with the complete 180 turn my girlfriend had just made.

"But Calliope it's raining."

By the time my brain had fully kicked into gear she was already walking out the door, pulling her hair back, a raincoat thrown carelessly over her arm.

"Then don't forget your gumboots!"

I raced to pull on a pair of jeans and a sweater, grabbing my bright yellow raincoat and red and white spotty gumboots which Callie always rolled her eyes at before meeting her just before she closed the front door. She smiled at me as I pulled on my raincoat, that smile that conveyed so much love that I couldn't help but beam back, watching her dark brown eyes light up in response.

"Come on Calliope," I said, skipping down the hall, too eager to get out of the building.

She grabbed my hand before I had time to savour the fresh air and the two of us were soon running down the wet, deserted street and I was so caught up in the moment that I completely forgot to throw my raincoat hood over my soon to be drenched hair. We eventually slowed down, both panting loudly and watching as our breaths became visible in the frosty air around us.

"What was that for?" I asked once my heart rate was back to normal.

"I dunno, but don't you just feel alive?

The grin on her face was infectious and I soon found myself doubled over with laughter, simply for the reason she had already stated; I just felt alive.

"Shut up!" she defended, obviously mistaking my laughter to be directed at her previous statement.

"Come on Calliope," I said once I had recovered from my giggle fit, grabbing her freezing hand in my own. "Let's go get some ice-cream."

* * *

**What did you think? This is inspired by two things; the very sucky weather in Adelaide at the moment and a little prompt from SGAFirenity who mentioned a story about ice-cream and this is what my mind came up with! Hope you enjoyed it =) Review if you smiled,**

**Jules**


	17. Chapter 17

****

**A.N. This one is from a prompt by iFabi who requested one that involved tank tops, happy bunny boxers and Nerf guns. I have just been introduced to the awesome-ness of Nerf guns and I now spend most of my ballet lesson with my teacher 10 year old son shooting people as they walk in. Time well spent =) This is for Jonte, because he's awesome like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...I don't even own a Nerf gun- I feel sad now**

* * *

_Mark POV_

I dug around my drawer, various boxers flying past my head and onto the floor of my already messy room; my searching becoming more and more frantic as I got to the bottom, still not finding what I wanted.

"Callie!" I yelled while hammering on her front door, cursing the myriad of questionable noises that were making my voice hard to hear. "Oi Torres! Open the door!"

The yelling from inside the apartment suddenly stopped leaving the whole building eerily silent and I couldn't help but knock more hesitantly this time. Silent buildings were never a good sign. I opened the always-unlocked door slowly and inched into the dead apartment.

"Torres! I know you and Blondie are having pound cake time but do you have my happy bunny boxers? They're missing!"

My words seemed to echo around the apartment making the silence sit heavily around me. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor slowly and I turned in a slow circle.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

With a yell I was suddenly attacked from both sides, tiny foam pellets hitting my head and bouncing onto the floor, triumphant yells coming from the two women as they emptied their rounds. Once the dust had cleared and all the pellets had hit their mark the three of us stood around awkwardly, the two women either side of me making eye contact before erupting in giggles.

"I don't want to know what you're doing," I started, looking from the brightly coloured toy guns in their hands to black singlets and war paint on their faces which were surprisingly innocent despite the military dress. "But have you seen my happy bunny boxers?"

* * *

**A.N. I hope it's what you wanted! And I can definitely see them doing this on a day off...Please review :D It makes my day and you will get an insanely happy reply from me with lots of smiley faces and exclamation marks! And remember; reviews = love**

**Jules**

**P.S. Also, I have mid-term exams like...tomorrow and for the next week so I probably wont be able to get a chapter out for you guys until after, sorry! (unless I'm naughty and put off studying to write once again!)**


	18. Chapter 18

****

****

**A.N. Okay so I wrote this in my Psychology exam...I know great use of time there =P I hope you like it- it's kiiinda based off of the song _Banana Pancakes_ by Jack Johnson =) Please review and make me happy because I have Physics and Maths exams tomorrow so it's not looking like a very happy day at all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone still!**

* * *

_Callie POV_

The alarm sounded loudly in my ear making me jump and a sleeping Arizona land on the floor with a bang and an unintelligible groan.

"It's too early," I moaned throwing a pillow over my head. Just in time too because barely a second later Arizona had jumped off the floor and onto me, her cold nose making me shiver as she pressed her face into my neck. My previously lovely and warm neck.

"Arizona you're too cold!" I groaned a little louder earning another grunt in response. As bright as perky as my girlfriend was during the day, morning was not one of her best moments.

"Arizona!" I snapped, pushing the pillow from on top of my head onto hers with a rush of cold air. Wow, I really wish I hadn't done that.

"But Calliope, it's raining today, we can't go outside."

I looked out of the window curiously. Yep, just as I'd thought; blue sky and a crazy girlfriend.

"It's not raining and we have to go to work, come on," I said, poking the warm pillow that was hiding her head, a few blonde strands poking out the side.

"No Calliope," she said, her words muffled from my warm pillow. "It's the weekend. We don't have to go anywhere; we can stay in bed all day."

At least she was making words now, I thought. I went through the calendar in my head; I was almost positive that yesterday was Tuesday which meant that today was definitely not the weekend but another declaration from my definitely more awake girlfriend got me confused. I was fairly sure yesterday was Tuesday. At least, I thought so.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pulling my pillow back to my side to look into her sleepy blue eyes.

"Uh huh," she said, breaking to give me a kiss. Mmm, morning breath. "It's definitely the weekend. No work today!" She rolled into me, putting her still cold nose back into my neck which had just started to warm up again.

"I don't think so-" I started but I was much less sure. Could yesterday have been Friday?

"Yep, and it's raining so it looks like we'll have to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

I looked outside once again. Still a blue sky, probably the warmest Seattle ever got. Something was definitely up.

"Arizona?" I asked, moving so my mouth was right above her blonde hair covered ear.

"Uggghh." Hmm, it looked like we were back to grunting.

"Come on Arizona, we have to get up now or we'll be late for work." My tone was definite and my words final as I crawled out of the blankets and stood up.

Wow! It was so cold!

"Okay, five more minutes," I said quickly, diving under the covers in a hurry and snuggling into my girlfriend. I could feel her smug smile against my neck as she attempted to warm her still cold nose.

"How about ten?"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Did you smile? Tell me in a review =) They really do make my day!**

**Jules**


	19. Chapter 19

****

**A.N. Okay, I kinda really like this one =) And I know that it's been a while since I last posted but where have all my readers gone? I miss you guys! Anyway, I do hope you feel the need to review this little chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the show...I do however own this idea and a killer pair of wheelie sneaks**

**Also, it is raather embarassing the amount of times I have done this...**

* * *

_Callie POV_

"Dr. Torres?" a nervous intern asked me, her quiet voice not enough to stop me jumping out of my skin at the noise. I may have been daydreaming...It may have been dirty.

"Uhh yeah?" I replied, trying to pretend that it was the chart I had been focussing on and not what I was planning for when worked was finished.

"It's Dr. Robbins. She's injured and Dr. Sloan has requested your help. They're in the clinic." The worst images suddenly entered my head. Arizona lifeless and bleeding, Arizona unconscious, her bright blue eyes hidden from the world forever. Oh god, and even worse things. What if someone had...done something to her? What if she would never be the same Arizona Robbins that I knew and loved so much? What if...?

"I think Dr. Sloan mentioned something about wheelie sneaks?" the intern said, somehow making the statement into a question but it didn't matter because all my horrible visions came to a screaming halt, instead being replaced with ones of Arizona bugging Mark because she wanted a Disney bandaid instead of the normal ones. Yes, that would have been the reason Mark asked for me.

I didn't bother thanking the scared intern as I ran off towards the clinic, dodging various people as I ran including a rather bemused Meredith Grey and a smug Christina.

"Someone's getting some," I heard her mutter to her best friend and I snorted because for once that wasn't the case. With a screech of rubber on the floor I stopped in time to turn into the clinic at a professional pace and slowly made my way through the occupied beds, my eyes searching for a head of blonde hair. I knew it couldn't be anything serious but the images from before still lingered in the back of my head.

"Calliope!" a happy voice I would recognise anywhere yelled out and I jogged to the very last bed which held my grinning girlfriend and Mark standing next to her with his arms crossed.

"I am never treating her again. She insisted on having the Disney bandaids and wouldn't stop singing the stupidest songs until I got them," he grouched and I grinned as I checked over every inch of my girlfriend. I had seen the Lion King bandaid on her knee but I wanted to be positive that she was one hundred percent fine apart from that. She winced a little as my hands wandered down her back and I looked at her with a curious look on my face.

"Tell me what happened Arizona," and I knew my voice was a little harsh but after checking that she was fairly okay I was ready to give a lecture on the danger of wheelie sneaks once again. I think it was the fifth time this month.

"Well," she started, chewing on her bottom lip as her bright blue eyes (ones which I was infinitely thankful were still able to see me) wandered around the room. "I got paged and it's the really adorable kid Sandy, you should see him he's totally awesome. Well anyway, I wanted to get there straight away so I went to skate off to his room like usual when I fell on my butt."

"They waxed the floors?" I asked sympathetically, knowing that this had been the reason for the last time she had fallen over.

"No, I just forgot that I wasn't actually wearing my wheelie sneaks."

* * *

**Did you smile? Did you panic like Callie? Did you roll your eyes and call me an idiot? Whatever you did review and let me know- it really does make my day! (and Kate sometimes- you really did :D Can't wait to be inspired =)**

**As always, **

**Jules**


	20. Chapter 20

****

**A.N. I know it's been ages but hey everyone, I have my first Army interview tomorrow to start the application process! YAYY! I know this chapter it short but I've had this idea since I first started writing and it wasn't until now that I finally got it out in words (: REVIEW! It seriously makes my day and will make me update faster (also holidays is in one week so I will actually have time)**

**Disclaimer: (Wow, long A.N...longer than the story...) I own no one!**

* * *

_Arizona POV_

It had been so long since Callie and I had just danced. Been so long since we had simply let loose and run amuck around the apartment, music blaring so loud that Christina would have to jump and wave her arms around to get our attention. I loved it when we did; sure I wasn't the most coordinated person out there, especially when it came to dancing but watching Calliope let loose like that was something I was definitely willing to show my ungracefulness for.

The music was loud, like all good music should be and we had the whole apartment as our canvas as we bopped and jumped around, our arms doing some crazy things, a description of which we had both silently promised would not come out in future conversations. My hands held tightly onto hers as we twirled around and around and around, the familiar room turning into coloured lines as we spun faster and faster, ending up in a tangled heap of limbs and laughter as we hit the floor.

"It's kinda ironic that you're dancing to _It's Raining Men_," a very tired and grumpy looking Christina dead-panned from the door. Hmm some people just didn't understand the point of fun. "Just saying."

Okay, maybe she had a point.

* * *

**A.N. Like? Hate? Review and make me smile like an idiot?**


	21. Chapter 21

****

**A.N. :D Told you I'd update soon-ish =P This is based off the craziness of my mother who ordered two dozen boxes of krispey kremes because we can't buy them in Adelaide. Please review! It will make me update sooner and smile like an idiot/dance around crazily if it's a super awesome review. And yes Kate-sometimes, once again you made my day **

**Disclaimer: I only own two boxes of donuts...**

* * *

_Callie POV_

"This is absolutely nuts! Why do I put up with this?" I yelled at my possibly crazy girlfriend as she unloaded the large boxes onto the kitchen counter.

"Coz you love me," she said so assuredly that I smiled the dorkiest smile as her back was turned, quickly changing it to a grumpy look as she faced me again. "Can you get the gladwrap Calliope? We need to get started or we'll never wrap all of these."

"You are absolutely nuts!" I raved as Arizona opened the first box of donuts and started wrapping them up. She had convinced me to let her get some donuts to keep in the freezer; purely for emergencies in case she was feeling sad or crappy so I wouldn't have to drive around town trying to find some. It had seemed like a good enough idea at the time- I had done enough late night donut runs that I thought that this would be smart. Forty-eight donuts later, forty six of them wrapped and ready to be put in the freezer, I was starting to see the complete craziness in the idea.

I watched incredulously as she crammed the multitudes of donuts into the freezer, managing to find space I never knew our freezer had before finally, with a slam, the door was closed and all the donuts safely inside.

I watched with another goofy smile as Arizona picked up the last box, popped a donut in her mouth and sashayed towards me, offering the last amazing donut to me.

"Donut?"

As much as I wanted the delicious pastry before me I skipped right over it and headed for Arizona's lips, coated with the glazing from her already eaten donut. She tasted so sweet and sticky and smiling into the kiss I started to see her logic. Maybe having hordes of donuts on hand wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Did you smile? I just think that Arizona would do this...REVIEW! :D**

**Jules**


	22. Chapter 22

****

**A.N. I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! My internet died and I've finally got a new one so I'm super sorry to keep you waiting and gahh I just felt so bad that I couldn't update D: I hope this chapter makes up for it :) Please review even though I've been horrible and haven't updated :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would have probably been forced to sell them for negligence...**

**Okay, a few thoughts I would like to share. This one is feeding off of the season finale- it doesn't relate to it at all but as you will see it's more the tone and the kinds of things Callie is thinking and the worrying that I think she would do as a result of the finale. I think it's pretty cute so yeah :) Now read!**

* * *

_Callie POV_

I was pacing up and down the apartment nervously. Nothing was wrong per say but nothing was right either and I had just had one of those days that had put me on edge.

Arizona wasn't home.

It was no big deal; I didn't keep her on a collar and leash or anything but not having her cheery, comforting presence to greet me after my sucky day seemed to make me way more worried than I should be. A rational part of my brain told me that the likely hood of something bad happening to her were slim, especially seeing as she was on a "girl's day out" with Teddy who I was pretty sure could kick anyone's ass if it was needed but I still couldn't help but worry. She was too trusting, too innocent, too beautiful and I knew I was being silly but I did worry every time she was out without me there to make sure she didn't fall over because she wasn't wearing her wheelie sneaks, to make sure that she didn't talk to a stranger just because they had candy and to make sure she didn't wind up in the middle of pirate war, tied to the mast in the department store's playground.

I forced myself to stop pacing and sit down. I had never realised how much energy it takes to sit down before but then as I physically held onto the seat to stop myself pacing again I found out just how much.

"Blondie not back yet?" Christina asked me from her doorway and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Christina was barely ever home let alone by this early in the night and her sudden appearance at the mouth of her cave had startled me...okay, had nearly made me fall off the bar stool with surprise.

"Nope," I said as I willed my heart to beat normally again. Wow Christina had ninja stealth when she wanted.

"You are so whipped," she said, munching on Cheerios from the box as she wandered back into her lair and I was going to make a biting comeback when I thought I heard the distinct footfall of my girlfriend outside the door which was clearly more important than any comeback I would have wasted on Christina.

"Calliope!" my cheerful blonde yelled as she ran and gave me a hug, bags banging around my legs as my heart beat out a similar beat against my chest. "You haven't been waiting for me have you?" As much as I fretted over her safety when she was out, I played a pretty good act of nonchalance when she returned so my overprotective and unnecessary worrying was unknown to her.

"Of course not; I just came to make a cup of tea."

"Look at what Teddy and I bought!" she chirped, already jumping back around to the second blonde at the door. Wow, if Lexie was here it could be attack of the blondes.

I probably should have known something was going on with the cheeky look the two of them shared but I was too busy feeling all warm and happy inside because Arizona had made a friend. I felt a little like a proud parent.

"MATCHING BRAS!" they both yelled, pulling up their shirts to indeed reveal identical blue bras and matching cheesy grins. The parental feeling faded as her cheeky grin turned into something saucier.

"Oh Teddy, I think Christina wanted to ask you something," I said, my eyes never leaving Arizona's deep blue ones and it wasn't until we were in our bedroom with the door firmly closed that I heard Teddy's annoyed voice.

"Couldn't you at least wait until I'm out of the apartment?"

* * *

**Reviews? Please- even though I've been horrible? :)**

**Jules**


	23. Chapter 23

****

**A.N. Dear everyone, this is the final installment in this group of one-shots. I've been thanking you guys all along but I'm going to give one last shout out to every single person who has reviewed or put this story on alerts- you've turned a few ideas in my head into something amazing. I'm going to go all mushy and thank everyone (both in my normal life and on here) who has inspired these chapters and all my friends who have put up with me yelling at them to read them all! Thanks to everyone for the review love- seriously over 350 reviews for such short chapter is INCREDIBLE and I smile like a complete dork everytime I get a review =P**

This is the end because although I have heaps of ideas it's starting to become harder and harder to get out a chapter (they just don't want to leave my head!) and I think that the whole mood of this story is based around the want for me to tell you these characters stories. I have been hanging out to post this one so I think this is very much in the same feeling as the other chapters. I have been sitting on since the very beginning- I wanted to go out with a bang :)

**This one in a little more related to events that have happened in the show and while it's nice and cute on the outside a big point of this one was to show how much of an impact some kids make on Arizona :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they all belong to Shonda and her people.**

* * *

_Callie POV_

I was in that limbo moment. The moment when you're still dreaming but you're just about to wake up so you know that what you're dreaming isn't real. I was dreaming about cake. Okay, well not only cake but cake was definitely a major part of it and just as there was going to be some sort of resolution to the whole cake debacle I woke up with a start, my eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the dark room.

_Bad dreams bad dreams go away_

_Good dreams good dreams here to stay_

I blinked a few times to really wake myself up but the Arizona straddling my blanket covered waist, waving her hands around and murmuring something my ears were too tired to hear didn't disappear.

Okay so not a crazy-ass delusion just a crazy-ass girlfriend.

"Arizona?" I grunted sleepily. Just because the cake dream had shocked my brain awake didn't mean my other bodily functions were quick to follow.

"Shh Calliope, you have to do this three times or it won't work."

I was still totally confused but I let her carry on with whatever voodoo magic she was trying to do and focussed on the feeling of her body on top of me. Just because I wasn't one-hundred percent awake didn't mean I couldn't enjoy that part one-hundred percent.

_Bad dreams bad dreams go away_

_Good dreams good dreams here to stay_

"Mmm Arizona," I prompted, hoping that she's get the hint as I ran my hands up and down her legs.

"Calliope," she replied sternly. Hmm, not quite the response I was looking for. "This is serious. I don't like it when you have nightmares."

Her voice was so business-like but there was a kind of innocent, child-like fear in her eyes that made me melt and pull her close to me so I was breathing into her hair. Sometimes she was just too gorgeous for words.

"I love you," I murmured to the blonde mess in my arms.

"I love you too Calliope but I have to do it one more time or else it won't work."

She pulled herself from my strong grip, settling down in the same position as before.

_Bad dreams bad dreams go away_

_Good dreams good dreams here to stay_

"Stay," she whispered finally, kissing my forehead gently before settling down beside me, her head snuggling into my warm neck, her cold nose as always sending shivers down my spine.

"Night Calliope," she whispered sleepily.

"Night babe."

After all that she had done I didn't have the heart to tell her that I hadn't had a nightmare in the first place.

* * *

**:D There you have it. THE END once and for all and thanks again for sticking around this long and being such amazing and supportive readers! It wouldn't have gotten half as far without all you guys so how about a last review? If you smiled tell me and if your heart broke a little because Arizona is using the always effective nightmare chaser from Wallace then shove it in a review.**

**Au revoir for now lovelies,**

**Jules**


End file.
